Nagashima Hotaru
Nagashima Hotaru (永島蛍 Nagashima Hotaru) is one of the main Cures in Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure!. She is a 15-year-old girl who quite intelligent but rather strict. Hotaru's alter ego is Cure Eternal (キュアエターナル Kyua Etānaru), the Angel of Hope. Appearance Hotaru has long dark blue hair styled into a hime cut that reaches halfway down her back, and blue eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a blue dress with a brown belt and a white cardigan with its sleeves reaching to her elbows, and blue high heels. As Cure Eternal, her hair is tied up into a ponytail and grows longer, and turns turquoise. She also wears a forehead tiara with a blue jeweled diamond on it, and blue jeweled diamond earrings. She wears a blue camisole lined with pale blue pleat frills, and at the top of the chest is a pale blue bow with the Seinaru Tenshi insignia on it. She also wears a blue pannier skirt lined with pale blue pleat frills around the bottom and around the middle. At each corner of the skirt is a thin piece of white tulle material, while at each corner mid-skirt is a pale blue bow, and has her Holy Rosary on a gold chain around her waist. She wears a blue choker, blue gloves with pale blue bows on them, and thigh-high boots that have pale blue bows at the top of them. Personality Hotaru is the fifteen-year-old Student Council President in her third year at Private Tengoku Academy. She is an intelligent and strict girl, who takes things rather seriously, but she also easily scared and embarrassed. Hotaru doesn't believe in second chances without a person taking responsibility for what he/she has done. History Becoming Cure Eternal Relationships Cure Eternal "The angel of hope who strengthens the soul! Cure Eternal!" 魂を強化希望の天使！キュアエターナル！ Tamashī o kyōka kibō no tenshi! Kyua Etānaru! Cure Eternal (キュアエターナル Kyua Etānaru) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hotaru. She controls the power of hope and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Angelic Spell!". Her main attack is Espoir Hurricane, which she can only perform with her Holy Rosary. Attacks * Espoir Hurricane (エスポワールハリケーン Esupowāru Harikēn) is Cure Eternal's main attack that can only be used with her Holy Rosary. It is unknown when it first appeared. Etymology Nagashima (永島): Naga (永) translates to "eternal", obviously referring to Hotaru's alter ego, and Shima translates to "island". Hotaru (蛍): Hotaru translates to "firefly". Her name means "eternal island firefly". Cure Eternal means to last or exist forever; without end. Songs Hotaru's voice actress, Iizuka Mayumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hanazawa Kana, who voices Aikawa Kokoro, Yamada Mari, who voices Hoshikami Tsubasa, and Mizuno Risa, who voices Cure Radiance. * Eternal Hope * Courage Duets * Angel's Ballad (along with Hanazawa Kana, Yamada Mari and Mizuno Risa) * Living my life (along with Hanazawa Kana, Yamada Mari and Mizuno Risa) * Miracle in the night ~Christmas~ (along with Hanazawa Kana, Yamada Mari and Mizuno Risa) Trivia * Hotaru's birthday falls on July 16. ** Her zodiac is Cancer. ** Her blood type is B. * Hotaru is the fourth blue Cure to be a student council president after Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel, Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!, and Kaido Minami from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. ** She is the sixth student council president overall. * Hotaru shares many similarities with Kaido Minami: ** Both have blue as their theme colours. ** Both are the most intelligent Cures in their respective teams. ** Both have polite and calm personalities. ** Both are the student council presidents of their respective schools. * Hotaru is the third Cure to represent hope, preceded by Yumehara Nozomi and Aono Miki. * Hotaru shares the same voice actress as Odajima Yuka, Chinen Miyuki and Cure Empress. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Hotaru is represented by the begonia, which symbolises deep thoughts in the Language of Flowers. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Nagashima Hotaru Cure Eternal Previews Category:Cures Category:Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure! Category:Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997